


a wish of invisibility

by paralian



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Post-Death Noah, Pre-Death Noah, This is so sad and i am so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralian/pseuds/paralian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a time when Noah Czerny wished he could disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wish of invisibility

There was once a time when Noah Czerny wished he could disappear.

He used to play hide and seek with his sisters, though he was never good at it. Noah would always be found within seconds of hiding; he made too much noise, or hid too close to home base, or his outfit was too bright. Every time he lost, his thoughts would always turn to how much he would win if he had the power of invisibility.

Noah would puff out his cheeks, close his eyes, wrinkle his nose to try to attain this power. But he was always noticed. Seven years later, Noah got his wish of invisibility not by a puff of his cheeks, closing his eyes, or wrinkling his nose; he got it with a swift strike to the head, and a moment of darkness. His sisters never found him.

Noah would venture out to his family’s home to see how they handled his death, sometimes to see if the police came to them with news of a found body. And while they never did quite find him until Blue and her Raven Boys happened upon his makeshift grave, Noah hoped that his family would be able to notice him. At first, he made things obvious. Noah would move things around as a way of communicating, but the messages he was sending didn’t translate. He became frustrated, and soon, frustration turned into rage. He threw rocks and stones at the windows. He smashed beloved porcelain tea cups.

If only Noah had never wished to be invisible.


End file.
